Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission device for transmitting power to a power receiving device in a noncontact manner, and a power receiving device for receiving power from a power transmission device in a noncontact manner.
Description of the Background Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2013-154815, 2013-146154, 2013-146148, 2013-110822, and 2013-126327, there have been known power transmission systems using power transmission devices and power receiving devices for transmitting and receiving power in a noncontact manner. Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2014-011939 and 2014-011332 each describe a configuration in which a coil unit including ferrite and a coil, and a capacitor connected to the coil are provided, and the capacitor is housed in the same housing where the coil unit is housed.